Há beijos e Beijos
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: Apesar de nunca ter entendido, porque Haru se preocupava tanto com Yuki, ela sempre o ajudou, mas um dia o ciúmes falou mais alto e ela perguntou Haru & Rin


Essa fic foi feita para o Maioki a mt tempo em um desafio e ele me insentivou à posta-la, então eu dedico essa fic para ele!

Há beijos e Beijos.

Lá estavam eles de novo, ela não sabia o por que de Haru insistir em visitar aquele rato, mas jamais o abandonaria deixando que ele corresse o risco de ser pego, só de pensar no que Akito faria, ela sentia seu coração doer. Ouviu um barulho no corredor e o chamo apressada, sentiu uma ponta de ciúmes ao ver o boi roubando um selinho do primo, apesar dele já ter feito isso com ela varias vezes, era a forma que Hatsuharu tinha achado de demonstrar carinho, saíram rápido de perto do quarto e foram para a varanda, logo se sentaram e começaram a conversar, desde que se conheceram se tornaram amigos inseparáveis, mas a garota ainda sentia um pouco de ciúmes de Yuki.

Rin: Por que você se preocupa tanto com ele?

Haru: Com o Yuki?

Rin: É, por que você se preocupa tanto com o rato?

Os olhos de Hatsuharu perderam um pouco de brilho.

Haru: É muito difícil de explicar... ainda mais pra você.

terminou um pouco mais baixo que o normal.

Rin: Por que você não tenta?

Ela foi direta como sempre era e arrancou um pequeno sorriso do primo.

Haru: Rin, você sabe que desde pequeno todo mundo tira sarro de mim, por culpa da história do boi e que foi por isso que o Black Haru surgiu, não sabe?

Rin: Uhum.

Haru: Mas acho que eu nunca te disse uma coisa. Que quando eu menor o meu lado black sempre aparecia, por qualquer coisa,  
até que um dia eu me encontrei com o Yuki, sentado na beirada da janela daquele quarto, quando eu o vi, eu resolvi botar tudo que sentia pra fora, falei tudo que sentia, gritei, xinguei e ele ouviu tudo em silêncio, mas quando eu acabei ele se virou pra mim e me fez ver onde eu estava errando, depois desse dia eu fiquei muito mais calmo. Você consegue entender o porque de eu gostar dele? 

Perguntou olhando no fundo dos olhos negros da representante de cavalo, aqueles olhos sempre o acalmo.

Rin: Sim, mas você o ama?

Sentia-se triste, mas mesmo que ele respondesse que sim, não ia abandonar o único que já havia se preocupado realmente com ela, e a única pessoa que ela amava de verdade, mesmo ela tentando esconder a tristeza abaixando o rosto, ele percebeu e se levantando rapidamente ficou de frente para ela, segurando seu queixo carinhosamente, fez com que Rin olha-se para seus olhos.

Haru: Se alguém me perguntasse isso há um ano, eu com certeza responderia sim sem pensar - os olhos dela abaixaram e ele a chamou - Rin olhe pra mim - ela levantou os orbes negros, se segurando para não chorar - Eu disse que se me perguntassem há um ano eu diria sim, mas hoje tem uma pessoa que me fez ver o que é o verdadeiro amor. Você sabe quem é essa pessoa?

Ele perguntou calmo, largando rosto da prima que abaixou novamente a cabeça e balançou a numa negativa, Hatsuharu tornou a segurar o rosto de Rin e aproximou seu rosto do dela, fechando seus olhos lentamente, até tocar-lhe os lábios num beijo doce, num primeiro momento ela arregalou os olhos, mas logo os fechou e retribuiu o carinho, que ela julgava tão comum do primo, mas Rin se surpreendeu quando sentiu ele passar carinhosamente a língua por seus lábios pedindo passagem, depois de um momento de hesitação ela entreabriu os lábios o autorizando e ele calmamente deslizou a língua para dentro da boca dela,  
explorando cada canto com cuidado e acariciando a língua dela com a sua, timidamente Rin começou a corresponder o beijo e explorar a boca quente do primo, mas tiveram que se separar por falta de ar, quando abriram os olhos, perceberam que tinham se abraçado, uma vantagem de serem parentes era poderem se abraçar, Haru com um braço envolto na cintura de Rin e outro acariciando sua face, enquanto ela envolvia-lhe o pescoço, sem se separar dela ele falou num sussurro, apenas para ela ouvir.

Haru: A pessoa que me mostrou o amor foi uma linda garota, com os olhos negros mais fascinantes e profundos que já vi, que preocupa-se com todos, mesmo que tenha medo de mostrar. -disse sorrindo quando a viu corar - Rin, eu te amo.

Dessa vez ela o puxou para um beijo, um beijo mais quente que o outro, mas não menos carinhoso ou delicioso.

Rin: Acho que não devia ficar com ciúmes do rato.

Disse brincando enquanto dava um sorriso, que só deixava Hatsuharu ver.

Haru: Eu gosto muito do Yuki. - disse serio - Mas só amo você.

Trocaram mais um beijo, um beijo verdadeiro, que ele destinava só a ela e ela só a ele, quem se importava com os selinhos que Haru roubava de Yuki? Ela tinha o coração dele e ele tinha o seu.

FIM 

Yooo!

Espero que tenham gostado da fic, é a primeira que eu escrevo, então mandem reviews, tá? Mas por-favor sejam sinceros e só mandem criticas construtivas, eu sei que eu ainda tenho mt a melhorar, mas é tentando que a gente chega lá, né?

Mt obrigada por lerem! Bjus: 


End file.
